<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure 2 by AceAcquittalFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338969">Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan'>AceAcquittalFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:10:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer in the last story was disproven, can Storm find an alternative explanation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HOLD IT!" Professor Layton walked into the courtroom that was used to solve the murder of Mr. Hypothetical one day in London. You see, some time ago, Storm Sente was tasked with solving a murder of a man. The man died in a room with a locked door and no windows. The key was inside the room. "Your answer is all well and good Storm. However, I must now disprove it."</p><p>Professor Layton clapped his hands. Dr. Lendez walked in.</p><p>"Ah, yes," said Dr. Lendez. "I'm still working on the autopsy report but it's clear to me that there are no wounds on the victim that were self-inflicted, therefore, he could not have committed suicide."</p><p>"WHAT?!" yelled Storm. His answer was actually INCORRECT? He didn't lose any picarats because the professor withheld information from him but now he was stuck.</p><p>"Ha, so you see..." said Sebastian Donovan. "The victim could not have shot himself in that room after all!"</p><p>"In that room..." Storm muttered. "WAIT A MINUTE GUYS I GOT IT!"</p><p>"Now what?" asked Donovan.</p><p>"Maybe the victim was actually shot outside the room, then he ran into the room and locked it behind him and then he bled to death!"</p><p>"YAAAAAH!" screamed Donovan. He screamed so loudly he passed out.</p><p>"A magnificent display of logic," said Sullivan. "This court finds Richard Kingsley is not guilty after all and this puzzle SOLVED!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>